Goodbyes Are Easier Said Than Done
by SimplySadistic
Summary: Thor and Loki figure out that they love each other more than they though.


Thor walked down the Grand Hall, Loki in tow. After he had caught his brother, he thought he should bring him before Odin so that the greater God could decide his punishment. After all, whether Loki liked to admit it or not, Odin was still his father. Loki's eyes remained on his father, who sat in the throne at the end of the great hall. The tension was so thick, he could cut it with a knife. Silence overwhelmed Loki's mind. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with the only sound being him and Thor's footsteps as they approached his most severe punishment to date. It could drive him insane.

Finally, they reached the throne. Thor pushed down on Loki's shoulder, forcing the pale skinned God to kneel in front of Odin. Loki's eyes averted to the ground, fear overwhelming him. Odin could very well end his life right now. Or worse- banish him for all eternity. Where would he go? He didn't have any friends; any family. He could return to Midgard and wreak havoc among the mortals, but he would lose- again. He knew that for a fact, especially since Thor would most likely help the mortals.

"Loki Laufeyson," Odin spoke up. That hurt more than Loki expected it to. Even though he didn't accept Odin as his father, it hurt that Odin accepted that Loki didn't accept it. His heart dropped in his chest, causing tears to pool in the corners of his eyes. Or maybe it was the voice of authority causing his fear to spike. Whatever it was, he closed his eyes. He couldn't cry. Not here. Not now. Later.

"You have committed crimes against Midgard and her people," Odin continued, "You tricked us into banishing Thor and then started a war, causing millions of lives. My mind is plagued by your actions. I can no longer call you my son."

"I'm not your son," Loki found the courage to speak and even looked up at the greater God, "I'm a trophy that you took to show that you killed my father!"

"Be quiet," Thor's voice interrupted, his grip on Loki's shoulder tightening. Something about the blonde made Loki listen. He didn't know whether it was because he had always listened to his older brother or whether he was just afraid of Thor breaking his shoulder.

"And now you forsake your family," Odin stood, stepping towards Loki, "You will be executed for your crimes-"

"Father, no!" Thor said, releasing Loki's shoulder. Loki was still his brother, no matter what he had done. And he wasn't going to let him die here, "Imprison him for his crimes and let him rot and think about what he's done.

Loki laughed on the inside. Though Thor tried to make the latter punishment seem worse than the first, he knew the Norse God of Thunder was just looking out for his younger brother. He remained silent though, waiting for Odin's words.

The silence was unbearable as Odin thought about Thor's words.

Odin shook his head, stepping back and sitting down in the throne, "Very well... Get him out of here."

With this being said, several guards stepped forward, grabbing Loki by the arms and picking him up, practically dragging him.

"No, wait!" Thor began, "Let me take him!"

The guards stopped, holding Loki.

"It'll be safer if I'm with him," Thor made up an excuse.

"Very well," Odin said, "Guards! Thor will assist you!"

"No!" Thor said, "I need to do this... Alone."

"Why all the requests regarding Loki?" Odin asked, "You seem awfully questionable today."

"He's still my brother," Thor said, "And I'd like to do this alone. Do not deny me this."

Loki looked at Thor, wondering what he was doing. When he heard Thor say that Loki was still his brother, Loki could tell he didn't mean it. The blonde was up to something. But, what? Did Thor want to kill him himself? Or was Thor going to do something more devious?

"Very well," Odin said, "Carry on."

The guards let Loki go, the God of Mischief eying Thor as the blonde walked to him. Thor grabbed him by the arms and began walking him out of the grand hall. Loki snickered under his breath.

"So what is the great Thor planning on doing with me?" Loki smiled, deviously.

"Shut up," Thor said, "Keep walking."

The duo continued to walk until they left the grand hall and were outside once more.

"Why are we here?" Loki asked, standing at the edge of the Bifrost Bridge- the one that he had broken.

"You fell into this when we fought for the first time," Thor said, "That's how you got to the Chitauri."

"You're not going to make me go back there, are you?" Loki asked, fearing the worst.

"It's my only choice, brother," Thor said.

"No," Loki said, falling to his knees, "I- I can't. I can't go back in there. I'll be all alone. I've been alone for so long. I don't want to be alone anymore!" Tears were streaming down Loki's face.

"Listen, Loki, I understand-"

"No!" Loki interrupted Thor, "You don't understand! You've been loved all your life! You were the natural born son of Odin! You didn't have to work for his love!"

"Neither did you, Loki!" Thor said, "He gave it to you, you just refused to acknowledge it's existence."

Loki, let a chuckle escape him through his sobs, "Is that what he's told you? I'm a fucking Frost Giant! I was a trophy! The only thing he ever loved about me was the fact that he could say he stole me from Laufey! He never loved me! No one has ever loved me!"

"You're wrong!" Thor said, "I love you! You are my brother, Loki, no matter which race you are and no matter what you may have done to harm me and my friends!"

"Do you mean that?" Loki asked, "Or are you just trying to make me feel better about being banished?"

"I mean it, Loki," Thor said, offering a hand out to his brother to help him up, "I cannot sit back and watch you suffer Father's wrath. I couldn't live with myself if I sat back and watched you waste your life away in a prison. And even if it means you try to take over the world again, I have to let you have a chance."

Loki took Thor's hand, pulling himself up, "I understand," Loki said. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Thor, more tears flowing down his face, "I'm scared, Thor."

Thor was caught off guard. At first he thought Loki was attacking him, but he eventually wrapped his arms back around his brother.

"Don't be, Loki," Thor said, whispering into his brother's ear, "You can survive. I know it. You still have a few tricks left up your sleeve."

Loki let go of Thor, stepping back, a smile on his face. "Thank you, brother," He wiped the tears away from his face, sniffling. He turned, facing the edge of the BiFrost Bridge, "Till next time, brother. I love you." Loki smiled and then stepped off of the edge.

"I love you too," Thor said, his heart aching as he watched Loki step off the edge, "Brother..."

Thor turned, walking back towards the Grand Hall to tell his father a bullshit story about how Loki had escaped. He knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't make it hurt any less.


End file.
